A very sweet christmass
by Hibary-Hiwatari
Summary: Eren hace 5 años, cuando era inocente y feliz se encontró con un tipo al cual admiró desde el primer momento. Por azares del destino, sin embargo, las circunstancias de la vida hicieron que no sólo la vida de Eren se estropeara, sino que también terminase odiando la navidad. ¿Podrá ahora este enano enojón devolver a Eren la alegría de vivir y su cariño por la festividad? [Riren]
1. Chapter 1

¡Feliz navidad! :D

Cantemos todos y celebremos también a heichou, ¡hurra! *w*

Recordaré, sagradamente, que Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece a mi sino a esa llama uwu!

Sin más que decir, disfruten n.n

* * *

><p>[Eren's POV]<p>

Recuerdo que esa tarde hacía frío.

También recuerdo haberme perdido de los vigilantes ojos de mi madre.

Fue hace 5 años atrás, recuerdo.

-Oiga señor, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?-

Fue lo que le dije a la persona que me cautivó hace tanto tiempo atrás

Cuando encontré a alguien apuesto de cabellos azabache y ojos del color de las olivas.

* * *

><p>[Normal's POV, hace 5 años]<p>

Era un callejón oscuro y solitario y un jovencito de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes se encontraba asustado y perdido, escondido detrás de unos tarros de basura.

Su nombre era Eren Jaeger y, a sus 10 años de edad, el pequeño comenzaba a entender lo que era el miedo.

Todo comenzó una hora atrás cuando, como todo niño, Eren se distrajo un momento de la vista atenta de su madre y terminó vagando por los callejones de la zona pobre de la ciudad.

Recordaba el niño el haber visto como un perro era brutalmente maltratado por un grupo de jóvenes (quizás de 17 o más años). El perro era pequeño, de raza golden retriever, cosa que era de extrañar para el joven ya que esa clase de perros no era de esperarse por esos lugares.

Pero era pequeño, de menos de 3 meses de edad e incapaz de defenderse. También se veía delgado.

Así que, sin pensarlo, el pequeño Eren tomó un palo lo suficientemente grande para hacer daño a una de las personas y, de un salto, golpeó al que se encontraba en el costado más cercano al suyo. En su cabeza. Muy fuerte.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió es algo esperable: Amigos impactados por la acción del niño, niño que huye con el perro en brazos, amigos enojados, niño que tropieza y se arrastra hasta el tarro más cercano para proteger al perro.

-¿Así que te creías muy listo, hm?-

El tipo más grande, que se encontraba en el medio cuando le daban una paliza al perro, con sus manos en sus bolsillos y postura prepotente, se acercó al pequeño quien, aterrado, aferraba al cachorro a su pecho para evitar que fuera lastimado.

-Maldito chiquillo, nuestro amigo quedó muy lastimado por tu culpa-

El otro tipo consciente, delgado y con su rostro cubierto de acné, se acercaba amenazantemente hacia Eren el cual se encogía más en su lugar.

El último adolescente (actualmente inconsciente) era un tipo obeso, de su rostro Eren no pudo ver nada.

-Ahora…-

-¡Cállate!-

Antes de que empezaran a amenazarle y decirle algo el pequeñito habló, guiado meramente por el miedo que lo dominaba.

-¡Dejen a este perrito tranquilo, no les ha hecho nada!-

-Oye oye, chiquillo, ¿estás hablando en serio?-

-Nuestro amigo salió lastimado por tu culpa, ¿cómo piensas compensarlo?-

-¡Ustedes estaban lastimando al perrito primero! ¡Se merecen todo lo malo que les pase!-

Y para agregar sal a la herida, el pequeño les sacó la lengua.

-¡Chiquillo insolente!-

-¡Ya vas a ver!-

Eren cerró los ojos y abrazó con mayor fuerza al pequeño cachorro (el cual se notaba asustado y adolorido) y esperó a que le llegara alguna clase de golpe.

… Y no llegó.

-¿Eh?-

-Personalmente-

Los chicos que estaban hasta hace unos segundos de pie delante de Eren salieron volando hacia un costado, producto de una potente patada hecha por un nuevo desconocido que entró en escena.

Ante los ojos de Eren apareció un joven. Un joven usando una sudadera muy grande para su cuerpo y muy gastada, pantalones de mezclilla agujereados y también muy gastados, zapatillas rotas en algunas partes y con un poco de polvo en su ropa en general.

Un indigente, pensó Eren.

Un indigente increíblemente COOL.

-Opino que el dolor es una buena manera de disciplinar a cerdos como ustedes, ¿no están de acuerdo?-

Los adolescentes, los cuales se encontraban levantándose con expresiones de enojo en sus rostros, miraron hacia la persona que les había generado semejante dolor.

-… Oh mierda-

-Es _él_-

Y sus rostros perdieron el color súbitamente.

-¡S-salgamos de aquí!-

-¿Y qué hay de Joshua? ¿Lo vamos a dejar aquí?-

-¡Sólo tómalo de las piernas, yo lo agarraré de sus brazos!-

Agarrando a su amigo inconsciente (con algunas complicaciones debido a su gordura) los adolescentes huyeron velozmente de allí, dejando a un Eren petrificado en el lugar y a este nuevo desconocido.

- Oye, mocoso, ¿qué es lo que te sucede ahora?-

-… Tan geniaaaaaaaal-

Chilló emocionado el pequeño Eren con ojos brillantes mientras el cachorro, aún tiritando, movía su cola un poco más animado.

-Oh, maldita sea-

Y la mano del extraño se encontró con su rostro en un claro gesto resignado.

* * *

><p>-El pequeño cachorro se encuentra bien, unos pocos moretones aquí y allá pero nada que no se pueda sanar en un par de días-<p>

-¡M-muchas gracias!-

-ajaja, eres un chico muy animado, ehm…-

-Eren. Eren Jaeger señorita doctora-

-Oh vamos, que aún soy estudiante. Mi nombre es Hanji a todo esto. Hanji Zoe-

-¡Muchas gracias señorita Hanji Zoe!-

La mujer (de aparentes 20 años de edad) chilló estrangulada y bajitamente, mordiéndose el puño para evitar hacer mayor escándalo.

-¡Este niño es ADORABLE, Levi, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?!-

Minutos después del incidente, el joven (de nombre Levi, como se enteraba recién ahora el pequeño Eren) lo tomó a él y a el cachorro hacia un nuevo edificio, lugar en donde y tras unas breves llamadas e intercambio de palabras, terminó aparentemente en el departamento de la señorita Hanji Zoe.

-No sé de dónde salió, cuatro ojos de mierda, sólo lo encontré en un callejón maloliente y lo traje aquí por el perro-

-Ohh, eso es bastante amable viniendo de ti-

El niño, el cual se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones del departamento con el joven genial al lado suyo y la señorita al frente de este, se encontraba mirando al primero con ojos atentos y brillantes.

-… ¿Qué es lo que me ves, niño?-

-¡Usted! ¡Usted es increíblemente genial!-

-Ajajaja, parece que te has vuelto popular-

Con sus manos hechas puños a la altura de su barbilla, Eren comenzó a hablar y a relatar a la mujer todo lo que había pasado.

Hanji, la estudiante de medicina veterinaria, le ofreció esa tarde algunas galletas y un chocolate caliente para que tomara una merienda.

Pero al tiempo después de platicar con esas personas el pequeño Eren terminó cansándose, quedando luego placenteramente dormido.

Recordaba en sus sueños el sentimiento de unas suaves caricias en sus cabellos y como alguien lo cargaba con cuidado.

* * *

><p>Ese mismo día, al despertar, Eren se encontró en el parque cercano a su escuela, recostado en una banca.<p>

Su madre, la cual se encontraba sentada a su lado, le miraba de manera molesta y preocupada.

-Eren Jaeger, exijo una explicación-

El pequeño tragó duro, mirando a su madre de manera tímida y arrepentida.

Eren contó a su madre todo lo acontecido esa tarde y ella, tras regañarle y darle un par de coscorrones, lo abrazó fuertemente.

* * *

><p>Desde ese día, Eren quedó encandilado con la actitud genial y el atractivo de Levi.<p>

Tan encandilado que, en un afán de volver a reunirse con él, se fue a meter día tras día a los barrios más peligrosos de la ciudad en busca de esta persona.

Comenzó a volverse un buscapleitos.

Y en cada pleito, Levi siempre iba a socorrerlo, regañarlo, y escoltarlo a un lugar seguro.

Así transcurrieron los días de finales de noviembre y casi todo el mes de diciembre.

La madre de Eren, Carla Jaeger, se encontraba cada vez más y más preocupada por su hijo, el cual adquiría moretones nuevos cada día.

También le preocupaba, ciertamente, que algún no pudiera estar allí para socorrerlo.

Su esposo, Grisha Jaeger, el cual era un buen doctor del hospital de la ciudad, se encargaba de darles todo lo necesario en cuanto a lo material, pero nunca se encontraba en casa para compartir tiempo con su esposa o para jugar con su hijo.

Carla temía que Eren sufriera de sentimientos de abandono y de soledad.

Sin embargo, y al ver la brillante sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo cada vez que llegaba a casa, cubierto de mugre por aquí y por allá pero indudablemente feliz a causa de este nuevo amigo que habían conocido ambos hace un tiempo (porque si, Carla no dejaría que su hijo se acercara a un delincuente juvenil así que el día uno, cuando encontró al joven Levi cargando a su hijo y vagando por la ciudad, fue realmente clara al respecto) no podía evitar sentirse tranquila.

Levi era un buen muchacho, a pesar de la apariencia que tenía y la primera impresión que daba.

Así que podía estar tranquila al respecto.

* * *

><p>Se acercaba la navidad y, como cada tarde desde hace unas pocas semanas, Eren y Levi se encontraban caminando por la calle lado a lado, luego de la habitual rutina de pelea y rescate que se había generado claro está.<p>

-¿Cómo está Bean?-

- El perro se encuentra bien. Le ha agarrado un cariño a la loca de mierda de Hanji así que ahora los 2 se han pegado el uno al otro como lapas-

Eren río por el lenguaje vulgar y casual que usaba su ídolo, feliz de poder compartir tiempo con él.

-Oye, Eren…-

Ante la mención de su nombre, Eren levantó el rostro hacia el pelinegro.

-Mañana es 25 de diciembre-

-¡Sip! ¡Mañana es navidad!-

Exclamó emocionado el pequeño, aunque un poco confundido por no saber a dónde quería llegar Levi con la conversación.

-… Supongo que estarás con tu familia todo el día, ¿no?-

-Umm… bueno, es como sucede cada año, supongo-

Vio a Levi titubear un poco, debatiéndose entre lo que quería decir y si decirlo o no.

Y jadeó, sorprendido y emocionado, cayendo en cuenta de lo que quería el mayor.

-¡Quieres que mañana pase parte del día contigo! ¿Es eso? ¡¿Es eso?!-

-¿Qué? Pff, sueñas muy alto y creyéndote la gran cosa, mocoso-

Acto seguido, levantó su mano y la posó sobre los cabellos castaños del más pequeño, revolviéndolos con fuerza.

-¡Ay! ¡No! Ajajaja, ¡d-detente!-

-Joder, no. Es divertido ver cómo te retuerces y ruegas por piedad-

El forcejeo y las risas de Eren inundaron el lugar por un par de segundos más hasta que ambos finalmente se calmaron.

-¡Vendré, Levi! ¡Mañana vendré a este mismo lugar y te esperaré!-

Acto seguido Eren, en un acto temerario, se lanzó al cuerpo de Levi y lo abrazo fuerte y fugazmente, largando a correr a los segundos después.

-¡Más te vale venir mañana!-

Y Levi se quedó mirándolo.

Poseía una expresión pensativa y apesumbrada en su rostro.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, navidad, Eren se encontraba feliz. Increíblemente feliz.<p>

Todo había sido perfecto y maravilloso el día de ayer y hoy por la mañana.

La cena de su madre estuvo deliciosa y, al abrir los regalos el día siguiente, se llevó la sorpresa de que habían varios juguetes que había querido desde hace varios días.

Papá se encontraba allí con ellos, además, así que el pequeño (podría decirse) no cabía en sí de la emoción.

Arrancarse después de la hora de almuerzo había sido complicado, más aún con la vigilante mirada de ambos padres sobre él pero Eren, de alguna manera, logró zafarse de la situación y corrió hacia el lugar de encuentro con Levi, esperanzado por volver a verlo.

Así que se sentó en una de las bancas más céntricas y se dedicó a mirar a las personas que iban y venían.

Y el tiempo pasó.

Cuando transcurrieron un par de minutos, Eren comenzó a ponerse ansioso.

Cuando transcurrieron un par de horas, Eren comenzó a preocuparse, ¿se encontrará bien Levi? ¿Le habría pasado algo?

Cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse por el horizonte, Eren luchó por contener las lágrimas.

Inútilmente, estas igual cayeron.

Eren aprendió lo que era la decepción por primera vez.

Resignado, el joven volvió hacia su hogar.

Camino hacia esta, Eren pensaba en lo mucho que sería regañado y en el castigo que le darían sus padres por haberse escapado.

Ojalá sólo hubiese sido eso lo que se hubiera encontrado al llegar allá.

* * *

><p>[Normal's POV, tiempo presente]<p>

Eren recordaba amargamente como esa navidad.

Esta maldita, jodida, hipócrita festividad, fue la que elevó más alto sus esperanzas.

Sólo para dispararle, joderla, y romperla en mil pedazos.

Cuando llegó ese fatídico día su casa, hace 5 años, Eren se encontró con la desgarradora escena que fue su madre.

Tendida en el sueño, rodeada por un charco de sangre (su propia sangre).

Muerta.

Traumatizado, Eren ese día gritó, llamando la atención de los vecinos quienes, al ver tal aterradora imagen, llamaron inmediatamente a las autoridades y a la ambulancia.

Aparentemente, o al menos según lo que dijeron los policías, su padre habría sido el perpetuador de semejante atrocidad, dándose luego a la fuga.

Todo cayó en picada luego de ese día para el castaño.

Sin más parientes que pudieran hacerse cargo del, Eren terminó en un orfanato y compartiendo con otros niños que, como él, no debieron haber perdido su inocencia siendo estos tan jóvenes.

Las cosas de su casa fueron subastadas "para que así este tuviera dinero suficiente una vez fuera mayor de edad y pudiera valerse por sí mismo".

Ni siquiera le dejaron conservar una foto de su madre.

Luego vinieron los hogares transitorios.

Parejas que, supuestamente, querían hacerse cargo de él y cuidarlo y darle un hogar.

O cerdos asquerosos que sólo buscaban el dinero que otorgaba el estado para que se hicieran cargo de él y que terminaban gastando en ellos mismos.

Golpes. Gritos. Maltratos. Durante estos 5 años Eren experimentó de todo.

O eso fue lo que creyó hasta esta gélida tarde de principios de diciembre.

Cuando a sus 15 años Eren fue víctima por primera vez de abuso sexual de parte de su tutor el colapsó.

Había sido suficiente.

Agarrando lo poco que tenía, el castaño agarró la mayor cantidad de dinero que pudo del asqueroso sujeto que intentó propasarse con él (y que ahora estaba inconsciente en el living de la casa), que a final de cuentas también era su dinero, y corrió.

Corrió y corrió y lo hizo por horas hasta colapsar en un callejón oscuro, sentado al lado de unos tarros de basura.

Al darse cuenta de la similitud de la situación de lo que aconteció hace poco más de 5 años comenzó a reír.

Era de noche ya y no había nadie por allí así que nadie le escuchó reír y gritar.

Nadie le escuchó llorar, totalmente devastado.

-¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ, MALDITA SEA?! ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICE PARA MERECER ESTO?!-

Lloró por horas hasta que sintió sus ojos pesados e hinchados. Hasta que su garganta le ardió de tanto gritar. Hasta que sintió deseos de vomitar y tuvo mareos.

Y apoyó su cabeza en sus rodillas, sintiéndose peor que la basura contenida en el tarro a su costado.

Debido al agotamiento, Eren comenzó a perder la conciencia.

Y no le importó, sólo quería desaparecer y dejar de sufrir a causa de la vida quien gozaba burlarse de él.

Así que estando ya entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia no escuchó los pasos de alguien aproximándose a él.

No sintió la mano posándose sobre su cabeza, acariciando sus cabellos con suavidad.

-Tardé demasiado en llegar, Eren-

Ni se percató de cómo la persona quién le acababa de hablar lo tomaba en brazos llevándolo, quizás, a un lugar mejor.

* * *

><p>Fuck fuck fuck!<p>

Debo correr a casa de mi abuela ahora si no quiero que se arme una escena por mi culpa.

Aclaro que Levi en el flash-back tiene 18 años y Eren tiene 10. En el tiempo actual tienen 23 y 15 años, respectivamente.

¡Actualizaré más durante la noche! O.ó


	2. Chapter 2

¡Feliz navidad súper atrasada a todos!

Yo dije que no prometía nada con esto de publicar algo en la noche o no uwu!

De hecho este capítulo fue escrito con mi mayor bloqueo de autora jamás antes visto -se hace bolita en el suelo y llora-

Este capítulo sólo cuenta la situación/postura de Levi y qué fue lo que lo orilló a faltar ese día.

Recuerden que Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece a mi sino a la loca de ESALLAMA ewe

Disfruten y que hayan tenido un bonito día junto a sus seres queridos en navidad n.n

* * *

><p>[Levi's POV, tiempo actual]<p>

Desde que tengo memoria siempre he tenido los mismos sueños.

Sueños de un pasado distinto y fantasioso.

De un pasado en donde seres llamados "titanes" existen y aterrorizan a la humanidad.

Al inicio estos sueños sólo trataban de muertes y desolación, perturbando mi mente enormemente y llenándome de un inmenso terror, pero luego…

Luego apareciste tú en mis sueños.

Un chiquillo idiota, obstinado y honesto.

Con los ojos más hermosos que jamás había visto y con el alma más transparente y honesta, misma que me cautivó casi desde el primer momento.

-Oiga señor, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?-

Fue lo que dijiste con esos ojos brillantes y honestos, luego de que te ayudara a resolver el problema en el que te habías metido, justo como en los viejos tiempos.

Y mi corazón volvió a latir, en este cuerpo que vibró ante la posibilidad de volver a ser cercanos el uno con el otro por segunda vez.

* * *

><p>[Levi's POV, Hace 5 años]<p>

Mi vida no era mala en esta reencarnación. Tengo un padre y una madre, ambos biológicos, que se preocupaban por mí y me quieren. Eso era definitivamente un plus en esta nueva vida.

¿Así que por qué me volví un pandillero, un delincuente juvenil? Siendo honestos, no tengo la más puta idea.

El lado bueno de ser un matón, viéndolo desde otra perspectiva, es que terminé conociendo de nuevo a Farlan e Isabel gracias a ello. Ambos eran iguales a nuestras antiguas vidas, sobreviviendo en la calle y viviendo en el límite de la legalidad, cosa que me irrita de sobremanera.

¿Acaso estas mierdas no pueden tener una vida normal y tranquila, para variar?

Suspiro, caminando por las horrendas calles de los barrios bajos, buscando una nueva víctima para desquitar mi frustración.

Si, no debería estar metido en estas partes de la ciudad, menos aún considerando mi nueva situación personal y familiar.

Mi padre, un importante empresario y dueño de una exitosa multinacional, había decidido hace algunos años el heredarme todo su legado en cuanto tenga la edad suficiente y los conocimientos previos para ello.

Obviamente y al enterarme de eso a mis 12 años me rehusé. Quería vivir mi vida como a mí más me gustara, siendo libre de cualquier tipo de atadura.

Y eso no le gustó a mi padre. Esa vez recibí el primer golpe de parte de mi progenitor.

Se podría decir que en esta vida fue de él de quién herede mi carácter de mierda y mi mal humor casi sempiterno.

Mi madre, en cambio, es una mujer tranquila y cariñosa. Era ella la que siempre se encargaba de calmar a mi padre cada vez que discutíamos el asunto de la herencia y de cómo a mi me valía una mierda el ser un empresario o no, siendo esta la que lo consolaba en la privacidad de la oficina de este en nuestra casa.

Pero no había quien me consolara a mí ni me diera una salida alternativa a este problema.

Hasta que un día, cuando cumplí los 15 años, llegamos a un acuerdo.

Hasta que cumpliera mis 18 años, sería libre de hacer lo que yo quisiera con mi vida, esto siempre y cuando no decayera mi rendimiento escolar (cosa que nunca pasó).

A cambio de eso, cuando finalizara el día de mi cumpleaños, tendría que irme al extranjero a estudiar negocios y economía, esto con la finalidad de estar preparado para heredar la compañía de mi padre.

Estos 3 años fueron un tiempo corto, efímero incluso, pero era un poco de libertad.

Aunque esa libertad no evitó que la frustración se anidara en mi pecho.

Creo que de ahí fue desde ese momento, en el que me di cuenta de cuán jodido estaba, que decidí vagar por las calles hace varios años atrás, dándome cuenta que apenas cumpliera la mayoría de edad terminaría atado a un destino que no quería.

Debía encontrar algo, una manera para saciar mi espíritu.

Quería recuperar la paz que no me di cuenta, había perdido.

-¡Dejen a este perrito tranquilo, no les ha hecho nada!-

Y justo cuando más buscaba de algo que me guiara, escuché una voz.

Una que reconozco de los recuerdos que noche tras noche se presentaban en mis sueños durante tantos años.

Agitado, volví mi cabeza hacia la dirección de donde provenía esa voz.

Y efectivamente, ahí estabas. Metido en problemas, en grandes problemas.

Igual que la primera vez que te conocí.

-¡Ustedes estaban lastimando al perrito primero! ¡Se merecen todo lo malo que les pase!-

Con ese intachable sentido de la justicia y esa obstinación tan característica en ti.

Nos volvemos a ver en esta vida, Eren.

Raudo, me dirijo a socorrerte antes de que salgas lastimado, propinando una patada al cretino que se encontraba más cerca de ti.

-Personalmente, opino que el dolor es una buena medida de disciplinar a cerdos como ustedes, ¿no están de acuerdo?-

Y esta vez, deseo que podamos llevarnos bien desde el principio.

Sin ataduras.

Libres.

Este corto, corto sueño que durará hasta el día que cumpla 18 años.

Quiero disfrutar este sueño contigo hasta ese día. Hasta que llegue la navidad.

-Tan geniaaaaaaaal-

Quiero que esos hermosos ojos verdes azules brillen siempre cada vez que se posen en mí.

* * *

><p>-Mira, Eren terminó quedándose dormido encima tuyo-<p>

Luego de llevar a Eren y al pequeño perro al departamento de la loca de Hanji, terminamos conversando tanto (en verdad sólo fueron Hanji y Eren los que hablaban) que el mocoso terminó agotado, apoyando su cabeza en mi pierna y quedando irremediablemente dormido.

Tan confianzudo y poco precavido, esta pequeña mierda.

-Te ves feliz, ¿es porque finalmente puedes verlo en persona otra vez?-

Levanté mi mirada del rostro durmiente de Eren y la posé sobre la loca de patio.

Siendo ella capaz de recordar aquella vida pasada al igual que yo, se veía complacida con toda la situación.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando-

Finjo no saber, finjo evitar caer en el juego de la loca de mi amiga que, así como en nuestras vidas pasadas, terminó metiéndose a la fuerza en esta vida y forjando a la mala un lugar en mi corazón.

Ella, sin embargo, sonríe. Como si supiera lo que estoy pensando.

-¿Pero no es bueno esto? Vivir en un "mundo" pacífico, sin guerras y sin desgracias cercanas a nosotros. Que podamos tener una vida tranquila es maravilloso, ¿no lo crees?-

Sin querer hacerlo realmente, mi mirada termina posándose de nuevo en Eren y, dubitativo en un comienzo, acerco mi mano a su mata de desordenados cabellos castaños, acariciándolo suavemente.

-… Sí. Supongo que lo es-

Ella sonríe otra vez.

-Qué bueno que pudieron reunirse Eren y tú, Levi. A lo mejor es una señal–-

-Que ni se te ocurra continuar ese tren de pensamientos, maldita loca de patio-

Le digo con pesar, cerrando mis ojos y dejando mi mano sobre la cabeza de Eren.

-Sólo tengo hasta el 25 de diciembre, lo sabes, no voy a darme falsas esperanzas sólo por lo que ocurrió esta tarde-

-¡Pero Levi!-La miro reprobatoriamente, haciendo un gesto hacia Eren e indicándole silenciosamente que baje la voz- Levi, no puedes dejar las cosas así, debe haber alguna manera de que te puedas zafar de la imposición de tu padre-

-Déjalo así, Hanji. Hicimos ambos un acuerdo y él ha cumplido su parte, yo debo cumplir con el mío también-

-Levi…-

-Mhhg…-

Me sorprendo al notar como Eren se remueve en mi regazo, girando su cabeza hacia mi estómago y apoyando su mano en mi pierna, apretando la tela de mi pantalón.

Siento como mi mirada se ablanda y también siento como Hanji me mira, acongojada.

-No hay nada más que hacer, cuatro ojos de mierda-

Dando por terminada esta conversación me levanto del sillón, cuidando de no despertar a Eren en el proceso y luego tomándolo en mis brazos.

El idiota sigue durmiendo tranquilo y sonriente, suspiro ante la inocencia que emite.

Precioso. Un mocoso precioso, aún en esta vida.

-Espera, Levi, ¿y qué se supone que haré con el perro?-

-Arréglatelas como puedas-

Sin voltear a verla, camino hacia la salida y pateo con suavidad la puerta para abrirla, saliendo luego por esta.

-Al menos podrías intentarlo, Levi-

Fue lo último que escuché de la cuatro ojos de mierda antes de que esta cerrara la puerta del departamento.

Ojalá fuera tan simple.

* * *

><p>Caminé hasta llegar a un parque, cercano a una pequeña escuela si mal no recuerdo, y en este se encontraba una mujer de cabellos castaños con una expresión preocupada en su rostro.<p>

Noté como se acercaba a todo transeúnte que pudiera ver, se notaba agitada y preguntaba siempre lo mismo.

-Disculpe, ¿ha visto a mi hijo? Es pequeño, de ojos claros y castaño…-

Supongo que esa mujer es la madre de Eren.

-¿Eren? ¡Eren!-

No me di cuenta cuando fue que se acercó pero, cuando lo hizo, noté que tan cerca estaba del mocoso y el cómo sus manos se acercaron para quitármelo.

Instintivamente di un par de pasos hacia atrás, haciendo que ella me mirase extrañada.

-… Lo lamento-

Fue todo lo que murmuré, caminando los 2 pasos que había retrocedido y cediendo a Eren.

-Usted… ¿qué fue lo que le ocurrió a mi hijo?-

-Verá…-

La señora se veía preocupada pero, extrañamente, no se notaba recelosa de mí, cosa que se me hizo extraña considerando que me veía como un vulgar ladrón.

Con una sensación de extrañeza en la parte trasera de mi mente, comencé a relatar lo acontecido esa tarde.

* * *

><p>Para cuando terminé de hablar, la señora comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del mocoso.<p>

Nos encontrábamos sentados en una de las bancas del lugar, con Eren acomodado ahora en el regazo de Carla. Yo me encontraba viendo la enternecedora escena.

Por estúpido que sonase, sentí envidia por un segundo de esta mujer.

-Así que eso fue lo que ocurrió…-

Fue lo primero que dijo tras meditar acerca de lo que le conté.

-Nunca esperé… que el capitán Levi de la legión de reconocimiento sería quien se hiciera cargo de mi hijo-

Abrí los ojos, sorprendido, y luego miré el rostro de esta mujer que me devolvía la mirada, sonriente.

-¿Acaso usted recuerda–?-

-Usted también lo hace, ¿verdad?-

La sonrisa de la mujer ahora se volvió una melancólica, hasta culpable.

-Hábleme de Eren, en esa vida pasada en la que tuve que dejar a mi hijo sólo en contra del mundo, por favor-

Su mirada era suplicante y su expresión tranquila.

Definitivamente esta persona recordaba su vida en ese mundo infernal.

Y sé que le dolería lo que relataría a continuación, pero aún así abrí mis labios y le conté todo.

Todo lo relacionado a ese horrible y a su vez hermoso mundo.

Tras varios minutos (casi una hora, de hecho) de contar mi historia, la mujer terminó llorando y cubriendo su rostro, acongojada.

-Muchas gracias, capitán Levi. Gracias…-

Pero no paraba de repetir cuan agradecida se encontraba, una y otra vez.

Yo no entendía por qué me agradecía.

Aún y aunque lo intenté, esa vez yo fui incapaz de proteger a Eren.

Permití que luchara y luchara y siguiera hasta que su cuerpo no pudo responder más.

Lo abandoné, aún y cuando pude detenerlo. Aún y cuando pude salvarlo.

Huí de la realidad que lo mató.

E incluso ahora, en esta vida, me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

* * *

><p>Los días transcurrían con rapidez, noté.<p>

De hecho, todo lo que ocurría cuando me relacionaba con Eren sucedía demasiado rápido.

Y eso terminó convirtiéndose prácticamente en algo de un diario vivir.

El mocoso tenía la habilidad de meterse en problemas casi como si fuese algo natural para él.

Como caminar o respirar.

Como si buscara meterse en problemas, sabiendo que yo siempre iría a su rescate.

Y la verdad era… que siempre que podría, tengo certeza de que iría a salvarlo y protegerlo.

Porque esta vez si podía. Porque esta vez mis circunstancias si me lo permitían.

Ya no quería seguir huyendo.

Pero no podía evitar el recordar que cada vez nos acercábamos más a mi fecha límite.

Temía que llegara el 25 de diciembre. Temía perder este pequeño privilegio que la vida me estaba regalando.

Debía hacer algo para suavizar el golpe.

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo está Bean?-<p>

… Bean, sí. Ese es el ridículo nombre que le puso Hanji al pobre golden retriever del cual se terminó encariñando y la criatura por la cual este pequeño mocoso me preguntaba.

-El perro se encuentra bien. De hecho, le ha agarrado tanto cariño a la loca de mierda de Hanji así que ahora los 2 se han pegado el uno al otro como lapas-

Cuando terminé de hablar Eren se puso a reír. Quise saber de qué exactamente pero me ahorré la pregunta, debe ser cosa de niños.

Además, una vez le pregunté una cosa a este mocoso y no paró de hablar durante 10 minutos _seguidos_.

… Aunque su voz resultó ser sorprendentemente agradable, descubrí ese día. Incluso y siendo un niño molesto no podía encontrar cosas que me molestaran realmente de él

No sólo su voz. Su presencia, su actitud, los gestos que realiza cuando siente curiosidad o alegría.

Estar con él estas semanas terminó siendo aún más agradable que cuando estábamos juntos en aquella vida.

Y es injusto que mañana todo tenga que terminar.

-Oye, Eren…-

Al decir su nombre, Eren subió su mirada para enfocarla en mi rostro. Sus ojos brillaban, como siempre lo hacían cada vez que me miraba.

Tragué saliva dificultad.

Me estaba dejando consentir de más por el afecto y la atención de este niño… de nuevo y en esta nueva vida.

-Mañana es 25 de diciembre-

-¡Sip! ¡Mañana es navidad!-

También es mi cumpleaños, pequeño idiota.

Como quería decírtelo, que quería compartir esa festividad contigo.

-… Supongo que estarás con tu familia todo el día, ¿no?-

Umm… bueno, es como sucede cada año, supongo-

Titubeé un momento en si decirle algo más al respecto o no. ¿Y si no quería pasar la tarde conmigo mañana? ¿Y si su familia tenía pensado realizar algo grande e importante que terminara absorbiendo toda la atención y energía de este mocoso?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, sin embargo, noté como Eren jadeaba asombrado, mirándome con sus enormes ojos verdes azules llenos de dicha.

-¡Quieres que mañana pase parte del día contigo! ¿Es eso? ¡¿Es eso?!-

-¿Qué? Pff, sueñas muy alto y creyéndote la gran cosa, mocoso.

En un intento por hacer que mi vergüenza pasara desapercibida posé mi mano sobre la cabeza de Eren y revolví sus cabellos fuertemente.

-¡Ay! ¡No! Ajajaja, ¡d-detente!-

El enano, aparentemente entretenido, intentaba quitar mi mano de encima de su cabeza.

-Joder, no. Es divertido ver cómo te retuerces y ruegas por piedad-

Más importante aún.

Me agradaba por sobre todas las cosas el escucharte reír, Eren.

¿Cómo podré renunciar a ti mañana, habiendo probado lo bueno que era el vivir contigo siendo parte de mi vida?

-¡Vendré, Levi! ¡Mañana vendré a este mismo lugar y te esperaré!-

Noté como nos encontrábamos cerca del parque en el que te había dejado al cuidado de tu madre el primer día que nos vimos.

Antes de que me perdiera en mis recuerdos de aquella vez, sin embargo, noté como algo se aferraba en mis caderas y mis piernas, soltándome a los pocos segundos luego de hacerlo.

Un abrazo, noté con un nudo en la garganta.

¿Cómo se sentiría el corresponder a esos gestos afectuosos?

¿Cómo se sentiría el tenerte entre mis brazos?

-¡Más te vale venir mañana!-

Escuché como gritó para luego perderse de mi vista, dejándome sólo con mis tortuosos pensamientos invadiendo mi cerebro.

¿Cómo te explico mañana que ya no podré volver a verte?

* * *

><p>La mañana fue agradable al compartirla con mi madre. Cuando bajé a desayunar ella me esperaba con un pastel muy pequeño, dos velas en forma de números (18 siendo el número) prendidas y una sonrisa cálida en su rostro.<p>

Sentí un pinchazo de dolor al recordar lo que acontecería hoy.

-Feliz cumpleaños, hijo-

-… Gracias, madre-

Ella se dio cuenta de lo acongojado que estaba. Con cuidado, mi madre dejó el pequeño pastel en la mesa en donde compartíamos nuestras comidas y se dirigió hacia donde me encontraba, envolviéndome luego entre sus brazos.

-Se fuerte, hijo. Sé que si te lo propones, hallarás la manera de hacer ambas cosas, lo que tú y tu padre quieren, al mismo tiempo-

Sin saber cómo responder a eso, opté sólo por devolver el abrazo que cálidamente me daba.

Esta vez no me vestí como un indigente, llevaba puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla gris oscuro ceñidos a mis piernas y un sweater blanco de cuello de tortuga, no muy holgado ni tampoco muy apretado.

Ya deseaba ver la cara del mocoso cuando me viera con estas pintas, quizás qué será lo que me dirá.

Sonreí suavemente, imaginando la escena y la expresión de asombro que pondrá Eren.

-Hijo-

Tanto yo como mi madre volteamos a escuchar la voz de mi padre.

Segundos después, este apareció por el marco de la puerta que daba al pequeño comedor que estaba colindante a la cocina.

-Padre-

Me paré inmediatamente al verlo entrar, madre hizo lo mismo. Se le notaba, de alguna manera, contento.

No, no era esa la palabra. Se le notaba _satisfecho_.

Al fin llegó el día que él tanto había estado esperando.

-Hijo, permíteme felicitarte-

Con pasos decididos, padre se acercó hasta llegar en un par de zancadas a donde yo me encontraba y, con el mismo ímpetu, me abrazó fuertemente.

Se le notaba complacido, definitivamente.

-Ven conmigo, hijo. Hay mucho que hablar, vamos a mi oficina-

Padre comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la cocina, casi eufórico. Yo, en cambio, me mantuve estático en el mismo sitio.

-¿Acerca de…?-

Él me miró extrañado. Como si fuera extraño el hecho de que él y yo no estuviésemos pensando en lo mismo.

-Acerca de tu traslado a Nueva York, por supuesto-

Mi madre jadeó quedamente detrás de mí al oír eso. Yo, en cambio, me hallaba totalmente impactado por la noticia.

-Q-querido, se que has querido que Levi estudie negocios y economía para que pueda heredar bien la corporación pero… pero ¿Estados Unidos?-

Me sorprendí aún más al escucharla. ¿Ni siquiera ella estaba enterada? ¿En qué estaba pensando mi padre…?

-Si mi hijo aprenderá a ser el mejor, lo hará de los mejores, querida. Pensé que eso era algo evidente-

Madre y yo nos miramos por un momento. Quise que la mortificación que sentía no se reflejara en el rostro de mi madre, que esos sólo fueran mis sentimientos.

-Ahora vamos, hijo, tu vuelo parte mañana y necesito indicarte todos los detalles para que no pases vergüenza ni te pierdas en la ciudad-

-Espera un momento, ¡¿mañana?!-

Ya sin poderme contener terminó explotando allí mismo.

No, esto estaba mal. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido. Yo…

Yo sólo quería ver a Eren esta tarde, reírme de sus pendejadas y despedirme como corresponde.

-¡Querido, eso es demasiado precipitado! ¡Ni siquiera hemos tenido el tiempo para asimilar la noticia de que se va a los Estados Unidos!-

Madre se acercó a padre para hacerle entrar en razón y este, ahora serio, comenzó a molestarse.

-Querida, este tema es uno nos que influye solamente a Levi y a mí, no te metas en el asunto-

-¡Pero querido–!-

Antes de que mi madre terminara de hablar vi como padre levantó la mano de manera amenazante.

No… Este maldito no puede estar hablando en serio…

Con velocidad sólo equiparable a mis días como capitán en mi antigua vida (cosa que incluso a mi me sorprendió) me coloqué a un costado de ambos, agarrando la mano que padre había levantado y moviendo a madre de tal forma que mi cuerpo simulaba un pequeño escudo entre ella y padre.

Acto seguido le lancé una mirada que, esperaba, reflejara el odio que en ese momento sentía hacia él.

-Vamos a tu oficina, _padre_-

Escupí la última palabra, queriendo dejar en claro lo mucho que aborrecía este hombre en estos momentos.

Al parecer mi vida esta vez igual fue coartada de su libertad por culpa de cerdos egoístas.

Con una mueca que contenía poco y nada su indignación, este tipo que hasta hace poco vi como un padre se soltó de mi agarre, saliendo luego airoso de la cocina.

Madre miraba hacia la nada, intentando procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Iré a ver qué es lo que él quiere, madre-

Le avisé (inútilmente, pareció no escucharme) que me iba y salí de la cocina. Al salir noté, furioso, como comenzaba a llorar.

Este día pasaría a ser una verdadera mierda, algo me lo decía.

* * *

><p>Corría tan rápido como podía.<p>

Corría y maldecía en voz alta, con mi ropa de vagabundo buscapleitos puesta de nuevo.

El sol estaba ocultándose en el horizonte y yo iba tarde, esperanzado pero tarde.

Padre… _ese tipo_ arregló todo de tal forma que no me pude negar a sus caprichos.

Madre se encontraba amenazada por el cerdo, si no cumplía lo que él quería y esperaba de mí _por 5 malditos años en nueva york_.

_Cinco. Malditos. Años._

-¡Eren!-

Grité el nombre del mocoso al llegar al parque, pero sólo me respondió el silencio.

No estaba allí.

-Maldición… ¡Maldición!-

Había llegado demasiado tarde.

Otra vez.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, en uno de los primeros vuelos, partí hacia estados unidos.<p>

Me había dado por vencido. Mis alas volvían a ser atadas a placer por un cerdo.

* * *

><p>"<em>Para Levi"<em>

Al llegar a estados unidos y revisar mi correo electrónico lo primero que encontré en mi bandeja de entrada fue un email de la loca de Hanji.

"_Ya me enteré de lo que ocurrió. Tu madre… si. Ella no se encontraba bien"_

Mis dientes rechinaron de lo fuerte que los apreté al leer eso. Habían pasado menos de 24 horas y el maldito no había mantenido su parte del trato.

"_Necesitaba ayer que leyeras esta noticia. Ahora… ahora no se si estoy haciendo bien al enviarte el enlace de la noticia pero creo que necesitas saberlo_

_Cuídate, Levi._

_Prométeme que no cometerás una estupidez al leer lo que leerás a continuación"_

Curioso, presioné en el enlace que se abrió en una página del explorador móvil de mi celular.

Mis ojos se abrieron hasta casi salir de sus cuencas cuando leí el titular de la noticia y al leer luego el cuerpo de esta.

… No.

No me interesa que el destino se esté burlando de mí de nuevo, esta vez va a ser diferente.

Esta vez no permitiré que Eren acabe mal.

Que se jodan las consecuencias, esta vez me aseguraré de estar allí para Eren.

Pero por favor, mocoso, espera por mí por 5 años.

Mantente a salvo y seguro hasta que vuelva por ti.

* * *

><p>[Levi's POV, tiempo actual]<p>

Me encontraba en el avión, de vuelta hacia el que llamé mi hogar por 18 años.

Durante estos 5 años las cosas sucedieron inesperadamente sencillas.

Al final resultó que, sin contar con la necesidad de interacción social, tengo una increíble habilidad en los negocios y comprendiendo los movimientos de la economía.

"El economista más fuerte de la humanidad" fue como me terminaron llamando en wall street.

Porque sí, durante estos 5 años no me estuvo tranquilo.

Me preparé y preparé todo de tal manera que ahora todo aquello que pertenecía a mi padre ahora era mío (o bueno, de la institución "alas de la libertad", que abrí hace 4 años y que rápidamente se posicionó en el mercado, con sus acciones aumentando de valor día a día).

Claro, él no sabía de esto, que yo era dueño de todo lo que construyó. Ese es un placer que me quiero dar al decírselo cara a cara.

-Levi-

-Hermano mayor-

Vestido como un marginal de los barrios bajos, como solía hacerlo cuando era más joven, me dirigí raudo hacia el punto de encuentro en el que me encontré con Isabel y Farlan.

Hanji se mantuvo al tanto de la situación de Eren durante este tiempo, dándome noticias e información de su situación.

No era buena. Eren cada vez se alejaba más y más de mi.

Temí que hiciera una estupidez.

Más aún porque, siendo él, estoy seguro de que la estupidez sería de proporciones épicas.

-Hola. Infórmenme-

Lo último que había escuchado de Hanji es que Eren se encontraba desaparecido desde hace un par de días. Esto motivo de haber huido de su último tutor legal.

¿Cuánto has sufrido en estos 5 años, Eren?

-Los vagos de la zona este de la ciudad afirman haberlo visto-

-También comentaron lo lindo que era y lo poco que le tomaría a un proxeneta el atraparlo, hermano mayor-

Ambos sonaban preocupados y serios.

Con el tiempo, Farlan e Isabel lograron salir de las calles "parcialmente"

Ahora ellos manejaban la red de información de las calles. Asesinos, prostitutas, vagabundos. No había nada que sucediera sin que ellos supieran de ello de antemano.

Y es en momentos como estos que me arrepiento de haber querido que salieran de la calle. Sin ellos, no habría podido encontrar a Eren tan rápido.

-Bien-

Fue todo lo que dije antes de comenzar a correr hacia la zona oeste de la ciudad.

Espera por mí, mocoso. Ya vine por ti.

* * *

><p>Cansado, llegué a uno de los últimos puntos que me faltaban por buscar de la zona.<p>

Y Eren no aparecía por ningún lado.

Frustrado, maldije y golpee la pared en la que me apoyaba para recuperar mi aliento.

Guardé silencio un par de segundos para recuperar mi aliento y fue allí cuando lo escuché.

-¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ, MALDITA SEA?! ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICE PARA MERECER ESTO?!-

Esa voz.

Su voz era idéntica a la de mis sueños.

Y se encontraba llorando.

Cuando llegué al lugar de donde escuché su voz, me encontré con una imagen que hizo que se me apretara el corazón.

Eren se encontraba totalmente desecho, hecho una bolita pequeña e indefensa y apoyando su rostro en sus rodillas.

Sus sollozos comenzaban a acallarse hasta detenerse por completo y su cuerpo tiritaba, con frío.

-Tardé demasiado en llegar, Eren-

Con congoja, me aproximé hacia el mocoso y lo tomé en mis brazos, cargándolo hacia el que hace pocas semanas se había vuelto mi hogar.

-Pero esta vez, compensaré el tiempo perdido-

* * *

><p>¡Ya estamos oficialmente a 2015, GAH!<p>

No diré mucho. No merezco perdón de Arceus ywy

Feliz año nuevo, gente ;w;


End file.
